The present invention is in the technical field of Polymer Extrusion.
Conventional bi-component extrusion places the different types of polymers along side of each other in a continuous stream with mating seams running the length of the extruded product. This arrangement creates a variety of existing products with each one having specific characteristics running in the extruded direction of the product.